1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-energy ignition generator in particular for a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of high-energy ignition generators are already known in the art. Such generators include an energy source coupled to a device for generating sparks between the electrodes of an igniter, for example a low-voltage igniter with a semiconductor air gap.
Typically, these generators include a circuit including an energy storage capacitor and an inductor in series with the igniter, a freewheel diode connected in parallel to the terminals of the inductor and the igniter and a mechanism for short-circuiting the circuit, so as to generate sparks between the electrodes of the igniter.
The short-circuiting mechanism may consist of a discharger formed for example by a gas tube, which fulfills the function of a power circuit breaker and voltage reference.
However, the short-circuiting mechanism may also consist of semiconductor switching members controlled by a B circuit for comparing the voltage at the terminals of the storage capacitor with a reference voltage.
For more detailed information relating to the structure and operation of this type of generator, reference may be made for example to document FR-A-2,636,678 in the name of Labo Industrie.
However, generators of this type have a certain number of drawbacks as regards to the energy transmitted to the igniter in the event of failure to ignite the spark between its electrodes.
Indeed, in the event of failure to ignite a spark for any reason, such as wear on the igniter, all the energy stored in the generation circuit is transmitted to the igniter, and in particular to its semiconductor, which causes additional damage of greater or lesser extent to this semiconductor and premature wearing of the igniter.
Document DE-A-1,808,737 describes a spark ignition device which comprises two circuit parts which are adapted to cause the appearance of two successive sparks between the electrodes of the igniter in order to guarantee ignition.
However, this device also has the drawbacks mentioned previously of damaging the igniter in the event of failure to ignite a spark.